I Forgive You
by trekkie54-inuyasha1234
Summary: What would yo do if you did someting that you couldn't forgive yourself for to the one that you loved? InuKag


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song used in this fic

A/n: This is just me trying to get back into writing ... so here goes nothing ... ok I know that its short but I was just testing out something anyways ... so read and review ... ja ne

Chapter 1

_I never thought, I'd die alone._

_I laugh the loudest who'd of known._

_I trace the chord back the wall._

_No wonder it was never plugged in at all._

There he stood looking at the site before him. She was there ... like she always was. But this time it was different. Unlike the happy and smiling girl he'd come to love. There was nothing, her smile had faded and her eyes no longer held the fire that he's come accustom to.

_I took my time, I hurried up._

_The choice was mine, I didn't think enough._

_I'm too depressed, to go on._

_But you'll be sorry when I'm gone._

She was hurting and he knew it. It was because of him, it always was. He was the only reason that her eyes filled with tears like they were now. He was the only reason that she could never be truly happy like he longed her to do. It was because of him that she was dying inside. Yet he could not do anything about it. He had already chosen, even if he knew that he shouldn't of ... he did.

_I never conquered, rarely came_

_But 16 just held such better days._

_Days when I still felt alive._

_We couldn't wait to get outside_

She was always going to cry wile he was around. He didn't think before he spoke, or acted. He always was the one that didn't say that he was sorry ... even if he was in the wrong, like always. So he did what was right for her. And for himself, he can't see her cry again. He hates it when she cries.

_The world is wide, to lame to try._

_The tour is over we'd survived._

_I couldn't wait, till I got home._

_To pass the time in my room alone._

She dropped to her knees. And he saw the tears streaming down her face. Her eyes where dead, unlike the wild and full of fire as they once were. But she would get over it ... and hopefully in time, forgive him. She always forgave him, even when he didn't deserve it ... he never deserved it.

_I never thought, I'd die alone._

_Another 6 months I'll be unknown._

_Give all my thing, to all my friends._

_You'll never step foot in my room again_.

She clenched her fists and he was sure that she was going to break the skin. Here eyes were shut tightly but you could still see the tears flowing down her face like endless rivers. She was sobbing loudly and shaking her head as if to wake up from a dream.

_You'll board it up, close it off._

_Remember the time that I spilled the cup._

_Of apple juice, in the hall._

_And please tell mom this is not her fault._

When she opened her eyes she gasped and started sobbing louder, muttering things that even he could not here. She looked broken and lost, as if she just lost her soul. She had stopped crying and was crawling over to him. Slowly she made it to his side and started crying again, he watched her ... he always will be.

_I never conquered, rarely came_

_But 16 just held such better days._

_Days when I still felt alive._

_We couldn't wait to get outside_

He could hear her sobs and pleads but couldn't respond. It was too late now and she must get over this, Fore he would never forgive himself if she didn't. It was as if his life was bound to hers in a way. He knew that if she would never forgive him then he would be gone ... forever.

_The world is wide, to lame to try._

_The tour is over we'd survived._

_I couldn't wait, till I got home._

_To pass the time in my room alone._

He watched as she buried her face in his chest, still crying. He didn't respond even thou he wanted to more badly then he ever wanted anything in his life. But he could ... he would respond to her actions. She continued to sob even after her tears had ran dry.

_I never conquered, rarely came_

_But tomorrow holds such better days._

_Days when I can still feel alive._

_When I can't wait to get outside_

He looked down at her but his head didn't move, his eyes where shut. She looked up from his chest and to his hand, nearly puking at the site. It was then that the situation hit her and she cried even more then before. Gently as if he would wake from his sleep and yell at her for touching him she moved a loose strand of hair from his face, placing a small kiss on his forehead wile crying.

_The world is wide, the time goes by._

_The tour is over I survived._

_I can't wait, till I get home._

_To pass the time in my room alone._

He looked down at her and wondered before turning and walking away. He couldn't stay for long he had work to do. And he didn't want to watch her cry anymore ... for he couldn't comfort her. He was dead ... and she was not. It was his choice to make and he will stand by it. He took one last look at she took the dagger from his cold hand and placed it beside her. A single tear ran down his face as he heard her speak the words rang through his head as he walked into the portal. 'Inuyasha ... why did you go? ... I loved you ... and I forgave you ... why?'


End file.
